Microelectromechanical system (MEMS) actuators provide control of very small components that are formed on semiconductor substrates by conventional semiconductor (e.g., CMOS) fabrication processes. MEMS systems and actuators are sometimes referred to as micromachined systems-on-a-chip. MEMS systems can be used in a wide range of applications.
One of the conventional MEMS actuators is the electrostatic actuator or comb drive. Commonly, such actuators include two comb structures that each have multiple comb fingers aligned in a plane parallel to a substrate. The fingers of the two comb structures are interdigitated with each other. Potential differences applied to the comb structures establish electrostatic interaction between them, thereby moving the comb structures toward and away from each other. The conventional electrostatic actuator or comb drive is limited to motion generally within or parallel to the plane of the underlying substrate.
The present invention includes an electrostatic bimorph actuator that includes a cantilevered flexible bimorph arm that is secured at one end to a planar substrate. In an electrostatically activated state the bimorph arm is generally parallel to the planar substrate. In a relaxed state, residual stress in the bimorph arm causes its free end to extend out-of-plane from the planar substrate.
In one implementation the actuator includes a substrate electrode that is secured to, but electrically isolated from the substrate and positioned under and in alignment with the bimorph arm. An electrical potential difference applied between the bimorph arm and the substrate electrode imparts electrostatic attraction between the bimorph arm and the substrate electrode to activate the actuator. As an exemplary application in which such actuators could be used, a microelectrical mechanical optical display system is described.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.